


Impatient

by Morkez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morkez/pseuds/Morkez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you NEVER though he'd be your SOULMATE.</p><p>(Based off of the movie TiMER. Watch here ==> http://www.solarmovie.tl/watch-timer-2009.html )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

It's only been a couple of months since you recieved your TiMER. They've been in advertising for two years now. At first only the rich bought them, as your cousin did. But more and more people have been buying them.

You were told that because your timer has not activated yet that your soulmate has not recieved the TiMER. You hope that's the case. Otherwise it's just a hunk of metal on your left wrist.

"John!" Your sister Jade cheered as you walked out of the room. "What does it say, what does it say?" She was excited, as she always is.

"It doesn't say anything." You informed her, making her frown.

"I'm sorry, John. You'll just have to wait longer to know." She shruged. You could see her timer. 413 days, 10 hours, 23 minutes and 18 seconds. A little under a year and a half. She's lucky.

But you were kinda glad you didn't know yet. Because it meant that it was more of a surprise when it actually started to count down.

You said that, but now you're kind of annoyed. You're a very impatent person, and waiting is killing you.

Raising your wrist, you look at the thin green timer. Still nothing. Your soulmate has not recieved a TiMER yet.

You're still wondering how long it will be before you meet her.

 

 

 

Few more months pass. From August to October. Still nothing on your timer. Jade's has went down. 291 days, 12 hours, 6 minutes, and 48 seconds the last time you checked.

You're starting to give up hope. You couldn't help it. You needed to know.

So you panicked. You went around and found girls who did not have a TiMER. You'd date them for a bit, then convince them to get one.

The first one was Vriska. You were almost convinced that you two had a thing. When she recieved the TiMER, it lead her down a different path.

The second one was Aradia. She was pretty, but kind of a downer. When she recieved her TiMER, she met her soulmate walking out of the store. Some tall lanky guy with a lisp.

You continued to do this for a while. Girl after girl, you'd get them TiMERs, then they'd let you down.

Soon you gave up hope, and stopped looking.


	2. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meet??? ))

Stretching your arms, you awaken in your bed. Looking at your alarm clock, it says 8:15. As always, you check your TiMER to see if it activated. \--:-- days --:-- hours --:-- minutes --:-- seconds. Still nothing.

Sighing, you slam your head back into your pillow and groan. Another day without knowing. Great.

You sit up abruptly, scratching your head and grabbing your glasses before getting off your bed and doing your morning routine. You pee, shower, shave and deoderize. Everything as normal.

You head off to your College life. Poetry's first. Then Biology. It's kinda hard to get a job, but you have one of those too. You're a worker at a bakery. The worst job, in your opinion.

After your college classes, you head off to work. Washing your hands and slipping on your apron, you get right on your job for the day: Kneading dough.

It's a hard process, and it take a bit of time. But when done right, it makes the dough light and fluffy. And light and fluffy dough is your favorite.

 

 

Millions of people go in and out of the bakery. Most with TiMERs, few without. To think, any one of those girls could be your soulmate. You start to think if any of them are thinking the same thing.

As your shift ends you clean your hands of oil and dough. You take off your apron and hang it for tomorrow's shift. You clock out and head out on your way home.

You check your wrist. Still nothing. You check your watch. 7:32. You have time to swing by the store and pick up something to eat. Maybe some tacos, or chineese food. Or even the enevitable piz-

"Watch out!" You hear someone yell behind you. Turning around, you only see a streak of red before you both collide and are on the ground.

"Ow..." You rub at your lower back, fixing your glasses "Watch where you're going." You inform the other as you look at him.

His hair's a light blonde, almost white. His jacket's a red leatherman jacket with a broken record on the right pectoral area. His jeans are black skinnys, tracing around his lanky long legs. On his face are a pair of Black aviators, but are slightly askew.

"Sorry... I lost control." He told you, getting on his hands and knees and reaching for his skateboard. Is that... A southern accent?

"On that? Couldn't you just jump off or something?" You ask as you start to stand up.

"It doesn't work that way." He says, and the accent is gone. Hm. Maybe it was just your imagination.

You roll your eyes. "Whatever you say." You tell him, extending your left hand to help the other up.

"See you have one of those TiMERs." He says, taking your hand and helping you up.

"Yeah." Is all you say, pulling your arm back. Wait why were you afraid to show him?

He shrugs. "I don't believe in those things." He informs you.

You scoff. "Why not? Don't you want to know who your soulmate is? Don't you want a guarantee?"

"And why should I tell a complete stranger what I'm thinking?" He says, lifting a blonde-white eyebrow.

You're speechless... Wait. "Because you hit me." You smirk.

He chuckles. That got a reaction you were kind of hoping for.

He takes out something from his pocket... A card? "Here." He hands it to you before walking away. "Call me."

You look at the card. It's a business card. For a DJ named Dave Strider.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date???

You didn't call him. Why would you? You barely know the guy. Why call a stranger?

But you do wonder why he doesn't believe in the TiMERs. You don't know what you would do without it... If it ever went off. Going on with your life, it was as if you had never met this 'Dave' person. And you were ok with that.

Jade's TiMER was getting close. It was down to about 5 months now. Your cousin Jake's TiMER was closer than that. Down to two months.

"Cheer up, mate!" Jake had said with an arm around you, his english accent thick. "Your TiMER will go off soon. And when it does, you'll feel much better!"

And it did cheer you up slightly. Jake always knew what to say to bring your spirits up. He was the bestes cousin anyone could ask for. And you were happy he was yours.

  
A few weeks had past, with no word or sight of Dave. You believe that's his name. It was on the card, but it could be a stage name. What kind of name is "Strider?"

You were at the park, sitting on the dock near the large pond. You see people fishing, skipping rocks, even drinking. Drinking? At noon? Really?

You sigh at how stupid people are. Honestly. Who would be drinking at noon? Stupid teenagers, that's who.

Standing up, you start to head to the bakery. You didn't have work, but you did have Rose.

  
Rose was a close friend of yours. She worked at the bakery with you, but she usually had a different schedule than you. Luckily, you were both off work today, so you decided to meet up and talk about what was happening in your lives.

As you arrive, you see her in the window of the bakery. She's talking to someone next to her. Walking in, both Rose and the other woman look at you.

She has short, dark-red hair, with jade-green eyes. She wore a black tank top with a red scarf, a long red skirt going down and covering her shoes.

You smile as you walk up to your friend. "Hey Rose! Who's this?" You ask. She smiles, taking the woman's hand. "John, this is Kanaya. She's my soulmate."

Kanaya smiles at you. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Rose has told me about you." She says. Her voice is kind of monotone, but has a sort of frence accent to it.

You smile, but inside you're kind of crushed. You were hoping your countdown would begin before Rose found her soulmate. Guess things don't play out that way.

Rose must be psychic or something, because she takes your hand and pats it. "I'm sorry, John. I know you were hoping for your timer to begin. And it will later."

You smile slightly. "Thanks Rose. And I'm happy for you." You tell her. She smiles. "Thank you, John. Though I must say, I did not expect it to be a woman." She admits. "But when our eyes met and our timers went off, we knew we'd be together forever."

"Wait... You thought... It would be a boy?" You ask. "I thought the same thing, honestly." Kanaya said, laughing nervously. "But fate had a different plan for us." Rose said.

You shake your head. You're pretty sure that won't happen to you. You're way into girls. "But that was a one time thing. I've never heard of it happening before. And it won't happen to me."

Rose shrugs. "You say that now, but you'll see. When they show up in your life, you're going to love them all the same. Boy or girl."

"Wow... That's actually really good advice." You say to her. "Thanks." You say, standing up. "I'll actually go do that now. It was nice talking to you." You nod at her, then at Kanaya. "And it was nice meeting you too." You then leave the bakery.

 

You're at your apartment now. On your couch. You've been trying to drown out Rose's words with an old Nic Cage movie you've seen so many times you're getting sick of it. But they keep repeating in your mind.

What makes it worse is that the card Dave gave you is in your left hand and your phone is in your right hand. You're contemplating on calling him and the more time passes, the more you want to call him.

Halfway through the movie, you finally give in. Looking at the card, you dial up the number.

It rings twice before someone answers. "Strider residence, Dirk speaking."

Dirk? Like a sword? "Oh. Um, is Dave there?" You ask.

It went quiet for two seconds before you hear someone yell. "Hey, lil'man! Phone for ya!" There's that southern accent again.

It's quiet again before you hear who you assume is Dave. "Yellow?"

You can't help yourself. "How did you know it was me?"

You can hear him laugh. "Lucky guess."

You really don't know what to say now. You didn't really think about it.

It's quiet for a moment before he speaks. "Hello? Earth to second party."

"What? Oh. Sorry, I didn't really know what to... Um, talk about."

"How about telling me your name?" He asked. Wow, you had completely forgotten you had not told him your name.

"I'm John. You ran into me a few weeks back."

"Ah. The blue-eyed boy. Tell me, is your hair naturally black?"

The question caught you off guard. "Yes? Why?"

"Black hair and Blue eyes. Georgous."

Woa woah woah, what? "Excuse me?"

"It's unique. Not likely to happen."

"Oh. Well thank you." Is your face heating up? Stop.

"So why did you call?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. We could talk and get to know eachother."

He was quiet. That made you nervous. Ten seconds pass and he speaks. "Sure."

You smile. "Great! Meet me at the town square." You tell him.

"It's a date. See you in a bit." And he hangs up.

..... A date?


	4. Plush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a date.
> 
>  
> 
> so a date

You sit at the bench in the town square, looking at the watch on your right wrist. Ocasionally you look at the timer on your left wrist. God, how long is Dave going to be? And if he shows up on the skateboard he was on when he crashed into you, you are going to kill him.

Finally seeing Dave, You stand up and wave at the other. Oh great. He was on the stupid thing. You were going to snap that board in half.

Moving his headphones down with a small smile while he poped off the board and held it. " Sup." He said while he turned his music down and sat next to you on the bench.

"You really brought that thing?" You ask, looking at the board. "You realize the last time you brought it, you crashed into me, right?"

"Well I had to get here some how... and that was one time... i dont normally crash into people." He said with a chuckle while... Wait. What is he doing with his arm?

Quickly, You stand up. "Alright. Well, I was hoping we could maybe go to McDonalds or Taco Bell. Get some food as we talk."

Dave's eye brow raised while he shrugged a bit Yeah. You knew what he was doing. Dave got up and laid his board out. "You wanna hop on?"

"You crashed into me on that, but you expect me to ride on it??" YOU ask. "Doesn't that seem dangerous?"

"Nope.... and hey we would get there a bit faster... either that our I'll just ride beside you." He said with a grin.

You didn't know. Maybe riding beside. You'd never rode a skateboard. "Alright. I'll get on the skateboard."

He started chuckling as he held out his hand. "Then come on."

Slowly you take his hand and hop onto the board. "If we fall, I'm blaming you." You grumble.

"Would have guessed." He said as he moved his foot down and pushed off.

You actually held onto Dave's torso as he started to speed up, terrified of falling off. "So where are we going?" You asked.

"well.... you wanted to go to Mcy D's..." He said.

"Alright. McD's it is." You say. "I'll pay if you're hungry." You're kind of hungry yourself, and you have at least $20 with you.

"Nah its cool I have a few bucks left until tomorrow..." He said with a chuckle. Finally you arrive at McDonalds.

Hopping off of the board quickly. Boy were you glad you were done with that. "It's fine. I'm the one who invited you out."

"Alright... if thats ok.." He said while he held the board. "Never use to the other paying for the date...does that make me the girl?"

You freeze. What? Date? "Woah woah woah." You raise your hands to your chest, palm out. "This," You move you hands back and forth between you and Dave, "Is not a date."

"It isnt?" He's surprised? "That's sure as hell what it sounded like to me..." He said while he rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed a bit nervously.

You shake your head violently. "No no no! I only called you out here to get to know you better." You say. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to misguide you." And you honestly feel sorry.

"Ah..... Well that sucks..... I was kind of hoping it was one..." He said looking at you. Wait... You think you see his face growing red, but it's hard to tell with those aviators on.

You could feel your own face heating up. "Oh... Oh! Oh golly, I'm so sorry!" You apologize again, shaking your hands. "It is completely ok if you swing that way, but I don't." You're pretty sure you're into girls. You thought about dating Rose at one point.

"Eh it's cool... So not a date.... Got it... " He said with a chuckle while he opened the door. "After you my lady."

You give him an unamused look. "Not funny." You say, but walked through the door.

"Oh it's very funny" He said right behind you.

Rolling your eyes, you made your way to the front. "What is it you want?" You ask Dave.

"Eh, just a four count nugget and a small fry with a Mcflurry..." He said before "Yipe!" Oh my god he just slapped your ass! And now everyone is looking at you! Oh you were going to kill him.

Ordering what Dave wanted and what you wanted, you headed back to the table that Dave was sitting at. You slam the tray down, nearly spilling your drink and Dave's flurry. "The hell was that?"

"What? I'm not allowed to enjoy a nice plush rump when I see one? Seems a shame to let an ass like that not gett attention." He said smirking while grabbing his nuggets. What? Is this the real Dave? Because you're not liking it.

You groan and stand up. "You know, you're pushing my limits, and I'm not liking it." You grab your food. "Maybe I should leave."

"Alright alright..." He says quickly as you start to leave, making you stop. "Fine I'll behave..." He said as he moved his hands in the air.

You waited a moment. Should you give him a chance? He had a very bad first impression. You decide to sit down. One more chance. "Thank you."

"Alright then..." He seeems... relieved. "So... what do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well... Tell me about yourself, to start off."

"Dave Strider, 17, Bi-sexual but leans more towards guys then girls. Dj over at my big bros' night club and I use my skateboard to get around. B average student and don't care much about my future... Though I want to be a cartoonist..." He said before poping a fry in his mouth. "We done with the interview?"

"No. I have more questions." You say "So a cartoonist?" You take a bite of your Big Mac.

"Yeah a cartoonist... Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff... My own little joke of irony to the world."

"Hm. Never heard of it."

"Well of course not.... It's only in its begining stages.." He said with a chuckle.

"Ok. And you said your brother has a night club?"

"Yeah my Bro.. Dirk... He's my twin... " He said.

"Dirk? Oh, that was who answered the phone." You say. Maybe you should ask about that accent...

"Yeah, He's in charge of the club... I'm just the DJ..."

"Ah. He seems like a cool guy."

"He is... And damn good at managing..." He said with a soft chuckle. Looks like he's done with his food. No doubt. He got a small meal.

Finishing up your own food, you put the trash on the tray and pushed it to the side for now. "What's the place called?"

"Plush Orange." He said with a chuckle.

You raised an eyebrow. "Plush Orange? Sounds odd."

"Yeah. I'm trying to get him to change it."

"To what?"

"I dont know... Just to change it.... It's to silly but eh..." He said with a shrug while he kicked back and relaxeed.

You nod. "Alright. I think that answers my questions for now." You say. "Have any for me?"

"How's things been since we last met?" He asked while crossing his arms behind his head

You shrug. "Well, my cousin Jade is getting closer to her timer going off." You say. "Oh! That reminds me, why haven't you gotten a timer"

Waving away that little device. "I don't believe in it.... If your soulmate comes they come... No little timer is going to tell you when." He said as he shrugged.

"Wow..." You never thought of it that way. But of course you were going to try and convince him. "But don't you want to be precise? To make sure that it's them and not some random lover on the way?"

"Thats the joy of it. You try until you find the right one.... You can go and get your heart broken but you also learn more about yourself...." He said with a smile.

You bit at your lip, pulling on the skin. "But I don't want my heart broken..."

Dave sighed softly. "Then theres so many lessons in life that you'll never learn... Have fun dwelling on a device to make you happy and if you ever want to have fun stop by the club." He said with a grin.

you smile slightly. You don't know why, you just do. "I might stop by. Just to see what you do."

"Cool... I'll make sure to play a song for you and see you on the dance floor.

you chuckle. You doubt it. You don't dance. But for Dave, you'd try. "I'll hold you to that." You say. "Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"Nah... The rest will wait and I'll find out for myself." He said smiling.

"Oh." Alright. You'd give in, just once. "So is this date over?"

Dave looked a bit confused. "Wait.....So this was a date?" He asked while he got up from the booth.

You chuckle slightly, stanind up yourself and grabbing the tray of trash. "It was a joke."

"Ah.... Oh well... You have my number... Now if you want a ride on my board then you can come with me... But if not then I'll head." He talked as you both walked to the trash can to dump the tray.

"Where are you going?" You asked. He didn't have to be anywhere, really. Wait, why did you just ask that? What was the reason?

"Heading home.... Gonna chill, probably get some sleep and work on my music." He said with a shrug.

"Your music." You smile. "Ok. I guess I'll head home too. I'll stop by the club and see you DJ soon."

"Actually, I'm working tonight." He tells you. "You don't have to come, though. If you're busy."

"It's fine. I have nothing else to do today anyways." You tell him.

"Alright.... 'Till tonight." He said before rolling away on his board.

"Until tonight." You smile, watching Dave roll away on... The skateboard you were supposed to break. Dammit.


	5. Kiss Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the club...
> 
> (Oh my golly I'm so sorry this is sooooooo late I kinda gave up on it then my gf read it and was like 'yOU GOTTA CONTINUE IT PLEASE' And I said ok.)

You had to Google where the night club was. Surprisingly, it wasn't far from the bridge. Right along The Strip where a lot of clubs are. You'd been there tons of times. How come you didn't see it before?

You couldn't walk. Way too far. So you took your car out and drove there. It was only a 20 minute drive. Not long at all.

As you arrive, you immediately notice the lights flashing out of the glass door. Parking in the front, your car starts to vibrate with the bass exiting the building. Wow that's loud. Even outside. There was a big neon orange sign that read 'Plush Orange.' Yep. This was the place.

You're scared to go in. You'd never been there before, so most people would be scared. But it scared you more to see what was inside.

The light is blinding at the glass door, so you can't really see anything from the outside. Opening the door sends out a blast of bass and music. You were not prepared; Covering your ears at the sudden sound.

Walking inside, you don't see much. Just a lot of teenagers and older men trying to get some. Looking around you sit at a nearby empty table. Wow your head hurts already, but you can feel your foot tapping to the beat.

"Hello. How can I help you?" A male shows up. He's clad in a purple shirt, with black pants and shoes. He has a purple streak in his blonde hair.

"Just give me a water." You say, a small smile on your face.

He nods and leave to retrieve your water. Setting your head down was a bad idea, the table was vibrating like crazy.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman," You hear a familiar voice over the dying down music. "This one goes out to the new guy I got to know today." Dave?

You look up as soon as a high bass remix of 'Glad You Came' starts playing. You see Dave on top of a very large stage, surrounded by soundboards and wires and laptops.

You smirk at him. You doubt he can see you, though, until a bright light blinds you. "I promised him a dance."

The other guy comes by with your glass of water as soon as you stand up. "Well well. He's never done this before." He says before rolling his eyes. OK, that proves that he has before. Wow are you jealous?

You see Dave mess with a couple of things before abandoning his position, coming down and walking towards you. You freeze, and the other guy just watches.

"Thanks Eridan. I'll take it from here." Dave nodded. Eridan, as you just learned, rolled his eyes again and walked off.

Dave looks wonderful. He's dressed in black skinny jeans, red converse, and a red and white broken record shirt. On his face are the aviators he's had since you met him.

"So this is where you work?" You look around for his amusement. "It's loud. And I don't like it." Wait, that came out wrong. "The loudness. Not the music. I like the music. A lot." You're fumbling with your words.

"'s alright. I knew what you meant." He said with a smirk. Does this guy ever genuinely smile? "I'm actually surprised you came. You don't seem like the 'Night Club' kinda guy."

You frown. "Do I look that boring?"

He just chuckles. "That's a good thing. Most people I meet come here on the regular. It's all 'Music this' and 'Music that.' I'm not just music."

You nod. "Yeah. You said something about wanting to draw. What was it called again?"

"It's 'Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.'"

"Oh. Right." You had to remember to look it up when you had the chance.

"Yeah. So, you wanna get out of here? We can hang someplace else if you want." He shrugged like he didn't care.

"I thought you wanted to show me this place first?" You intervene.

"I guess you're right." He says before smirking. "Come on. I'll show you around." He turns and heads for a door that says 'Employees Only.' He opens the door and leads you through first.

On the other side you can see about 4 doors. Two of them on the right had stars on them. The two on the left were blank. Dave lead you to the second door with a star on it and opened the door. "This is my quarters."

Inside were a bunch of self portraits- you think they're called selfies- hanging by strings on every corner of the room. There's a bookshelf with a couple of jars on them. With closer examination, you could see a couple of... Are those dead bugs? That's gross.

"Really? Dead bugs?" You say, a disgusted look on your face.

"Hey. A man's gotta have a hobby."

"I thought drawing and music was your hobby."

"I can have more than one hobby."

"But dead bugs? I thought you were cooler than that."

"Cooler than you."

"Yeah right." That's when you notice he's gotten closer. A lot closer. And for some reason you don't seem to mind.

His hands are close to your hips now. They're not touching you, but close. You can feel his body heat. Your mind is yelling at you, screaming that he's too close, but you're blocking that out.

"Not joking, dude. Those teeth? Very derpy." He leans in. "How can you kiss with those, seriously." He's only a few inches away now, and it takes all your willpower not to cower away before you're frozen in place.

His lips are soft, warm on your own. Your face heats up bright red as your eyes go wide. It's not bad. You've had worse.

What felt like an hour was only two seconds before his lips leave yours. Your mind goes blank. What did you do?

"Wow..." His voice is soft, his hands now wrapped around your middle and holding you close.

You finally blink and realization hits you. You just kissed a boy.

A boy you just met.

And you liked it.


	6. Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy sexy sex.

He's kissing you again. and again and you swear you're fighting back. But maybe you're not, because the next thing you realize, your arms are wrapped around his neck and he's lifted you up by your ass. Your instinct is to wrap your legs around his torso and hang on for dear life.

He's grinding. He's pushing up against you and oh god it feels wonderful. Suddenly there's a wall and woah hello there big guy pushing against your thigh.

You break the kiss to breathe, huffing out hotly. His teeth are caressing your neck and you grip at his hair and moan. Apperently Dave takes it as a sign to bite your neck. You're gasping and pulling his hair and grinding back. Your mind goes blank.

You need him. You need to touch him. To feel him. To have him touch you. To have him.

"Fuck, Dave!"

The wall is gone. There's nothing on your back for a brief moment before you're dropped onto the couch. You didn't even know there was a couch until just then. He's on top of you now, kissing you again and again and the more he does, the more you want him, need him.

You shiver as cold hands trail up your stomach, exposing you. The kiss is broken as your shirt is removed. Glasses askew on your face, you only partly see Dave lick his lips before he's kissing your stomach.

"D-Dave..." Your face is hot as he tugs your pants lower on your hips. "Dave hold o-" You're cut off by your own gasp as he mouths over your hardened member. Your back arches and hips buck up, craving the attention.

He gives you exactly what you want. You feel his hands on your member before it's engulfed in warmth. You moan as he licks the head, hand slowly sliding up and down your length. "Aaahhh~" His tongue slides up your length, against the sensitive vein and you visibly shiver as your back arches again.

You're a moaning mess. Chanting Dave's name over and over as he continues to lick and suck and you're so close it's starting to hurt...

He let go, looking up and facing you. You wish you could see his eyes. "S-Sorry!" Wait, why are you apologizing?

He just chuckles as he leans up and kisses your lips gently. "Have to return to work." He whisperes. Oh no. He's not getting off that easily.

You grip his shirt and pull him back down. "Dave..." You huff hotly, and you can hear him swallow. "Please... I want to finish..."

He just shakes his head, pulling his shirt out of your grip. "Sorry, babe. Maybe another time." He says before he's gone.

Well fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm udating this from my phone and the text is tiny so if there are spelling mistakes I'll fix them later maybe.


	7. Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello Karkat where were you BEFORE?!?!?!?

It's been a two weeks since the night club incident. You haven't seen nor heard a thing from Dave. And to be honest you don't want to.

What happened was a mistake. A terrible horrible mistake that still sends shivers down your spine and tingles between your-

"Stop!" You yell at nothing. There's noone in your small apartment besides you. You sigh.

You can't avoid him. If anything you should make closure. Explain that what happened happened and it's in the past. That you both should pretend it never happened.

But you won't. You fear that these feelings aren't just raging hormones. Maybe you've grown attached. To someone you just met? Couldn't be.

There's only one thing you could do. Call your self-titled 'Master of Romance' best friend, Karkat.

In no time at all, he's raced to your home and bursted through the door. He'd look intimidating... If it weren't for the fact that he's only 5 feet tall. Your a good four inches taller than him.

"Alright, Shit-For-Brains," His voice is a little raspy from running. "What was this love emergency that was so important it could not be relayed over the phone?"

Your face heats up at the word 'Love.' "Hey! I never said anything about love!"

He closes the door and sits beside you on your couch. He smells like cherries, and in all your years of knowing him, you can't tell if it's natural or his shampoo.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, Dummyhead, spill the metaphorical beans." His red-brown eyes stare at you.

You chuckle at the name. "Dude, that was terrible. Dummyhead? Seriously?"

He punches your shoulder. "Fine. I guess I waisted precous gas on nothing more than an idiot." He stands up and you whine.

"No wait! I'll be good!" You pull him back down and he lands with a thump.

"Then get on with it! I have places to be! Bitches to fuck!" You snicker again and he glares.

"Ok ok! So..." woah. It just got hard to talk. "So... There might be this... Guy I like, and-"

You're cut off. "Woah woah. Guy? Is John Egbert gay?"

"What? No!" Wait, that's why you wanted to talk. "...Well... I don't know! This is a whole new feeling to me! Why it's with him, I have no clue!" You lay back against the couch.

"Uh huh... Tell me about him."

"Well... He's pretty tall. Maybe four inches taller than me. He's lean, almost stick like, but he's got muscle. His hair is blonde, almost white. He's pale, but if you get close to his face you can see freckles sprinkling his cheeks and nose-"

"And by close, you mean how close?"

Damn. Walked into that one. "...Close enough to be kissing..."

"Johnathan Egbert. You not only kissed a boy, but you kissed someone you just met?"

That's not even the worst of it. Your face heats up from the memory and embarassment. "Y-Yeah..."

"...Sounds like you got it bad. It could lead to worse if his TiMER goes off."

Oh yeah. "Forgot to mention... He doesn't have a TiMER."

"THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE FIRST THING YOU TOLD ME!" He stood up. "John that is crucial information. If anything, you should get him a TiMER."

"He won't, though. He doesn't believe in them."

"What do you mean?" Karkat tilted his head.

"He said that when the right person came around, they came around. That messing around with other people is apart of life's joy."

"So he's one of those hippies?"

You had to laugh. "Dude, you could not be farther off! He's a DJ at a club. He likes drawing and he collects dead bugs."

"Ew."

"Gross, I know."

"But as I was saying. You should get him one. Talk him into it. I don't want to see you hurt."

"I know Karkat." You hug him. "I'll see what I can do.

You two hang out at your house for a good two hours after that before he leaves. You had realized too late that you forgot to ask if his TiMER had activated yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags.


	8. Images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid hot blondes with soft lips.

You call Dave soon after Karkat had left. Or tried to. He didn't answer. "Maybe later." You tell yourself.

Later never comes. You end up falling asleep. You dream of his hands on your body.

 

You're awoken by a vibration by your head. Grabbing your phone, you answer it and lay it on your ear without getting up. "Mnn.... Hello...?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." Daves voice chimes.

You sit up, almost dropping your phone. "N-No! You didn't wake me!"

He chuckles. "So you called?"

"Yeah! I mean... I wanted to talk... In person. Can we meet up tomorrow at the park?"

He's silent for a while. "....Sure."

You smile. "Cool! It's a date!"

"Is it now?" You can hear the smugness in his voice.

Your face heats up. "Well... Yeah. It's a date! Tomorrow at noon! Don't be late!" You say quickly and hang up before you say anything else rediculous.

You fall face first into the couch and drop your phone on the carpet. Sometimes you could say the stupidest of things.

Images of Dave filled your mind. From the blonde hair to the freckles to soft lips you could feel on your own even now.

Soft lips that kissed your own and down. Lower and lower until you were palming yourself through your sleep pants. You bite your lip, muffling a moan.

More images of Dave make you moan. His warm breath on your neck, his hips grinding against yours. Your other hand pushes down your pants low enough to reveal your member.

Your hand wraps around the base as you begin to jerk yourself off. Your mind replaces your hand with Daves, and your moaning out louder and louder.

What sets you over the edge is an image of Dave, mouth open and face covered in your cum. You moan out his name for the final time that night.

Your afterglow is ruined by the chill of night, as you wish a blonde was there to keep you warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW The hits! And over 100 kudos! Thank you all so much! I didn't think it would get this much attention. /)///////(\


	9. Stood up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one sentence chapter because SHOCKER!!! But not really.

You called and called and called, but Dave never showed.


	10. Ow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened?

You hate him. He hasn't called you in weeks and you gave up on contacting him.

At first you were worried. So you checked any nearby hospitals. Dave wasn't at any hospital, which you were glad about.

When you went to the club, the bartender had said that he had been there for shows every night. So he was ok. You were glad.

So you decided to stay. Surely he'd come. And when he did, you were going to hit him.

Time passes slowly, so you're entertained by Flappy Bird. Cursing out your phone seems like a good way to pass time.

"What are you doing here?" A familliar voice asked.

You turn around to see Dave. He's got on his red converse and black skinny jeans. A red hoodie with a gear on it covered his top. His hood was up.

"I'm here to get drunk. Why else would I be here?" You say like it was obvious.

"...Alright." He turns to leave up the stage.

"Dave, God dammit." You stand up to follow him. "I came to talk to you. Why haven't you called me back?"

"Because it wasn't important." He says, getting out equipment.

"How do you know it wasn't important?"

"You're here now." He hasn't looked at you.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

"No. I don't." He says harshly.

Who is this guy? This is not the Dave you knew.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." He opened his laptop. "Now leave. I'm busy."

You're not budging. "Not until you tell me why you didn't show up the other day."

"I made other plans."

...Ouch. "So you couldn't have called me to tell me?"

"I didn't want to inturrupt you."

Wait, what? "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't make you cute anymore."

You growl. Reaching out, you grab Dave's collar and pull him towards you. Your lips meet his and you feel him tense.

You're like that for a good 10 seconds before you pull away. His ears are red, and you want to feel his soft lips again.

But you don't. You're angry with him. 

So you turn around and leave the stage, without another word. You think you hear Dave calling your name, but you won't let him see you cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVER 2000 HITS! -fairy tail wow noise- Golly it's gotten a lot more attention than I thought it would.


	11. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His TiMER goes off.
> 
> (Daves POV)

He hasn't stopped talking about his TiMER going off since a week before it did. Your brother could be very annoying when he wanted to be.

What's worse is he hasn't stopped talking about Karkat since the 'incident.' It wasn't your fault. He had you convinced that John was busy with a girl he really liked. Which made you desperate.

You admit you would redo it if you could. The look on John's face that day... You won't forget the look of dispair on his face before he left.

Dirk decided that the day he was to meet his soulmate, you were to come with him throughout the whole day. 'To help take your mind off of John,' he had claimed.

Guess that's why you're stuck walking down every sidewalk filled with people. Your face looks blank, but Dirk can tell you're annoyed. You didn't want to leave the apartment.

About ten blocks down, Dirk stops and turns around to face you. "Dude. You need to chill the fuck out and relax. That's why I forced you out."

You turn your head away slightly. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean. Ever since your one-night stand with this Karkat kid, you've been held up in your room or at the club. You don't go out anymore, just to hang out with your friends."

"I don't need you telling me what I already know." You can feel yourself being pushed around by people walking, and can see Dirk doing the same. "Can we not do this here? We're slowing the flow of traffic."

Dirk holds firm before sighing, beginning to move backwards. "We're either talking about this, or strifing it out on the roof. It's your choice, Lil' Bro."

You roll your eyes. You didn't want to talk, but a strife was the last thing you wanted. "Later. Just turn around before you ru-"

Your words came too late. Dirk had backed up into some guy on his phone. Dirk flips around immediately to apologize to the green-eyed man, and freezes.

Like a cheesy anime, a little ringing goes of, and both your brother and the man look down to their wrists.

Both their TiMERS had gone off. Dirk had found his soulmate.

"Hi." Dirk finally said with a shallow breath.

"Hello there." He had said, an english accent noticable.

Again, no movement. Guess it was up to you.

"Dirk." You called for your brother, making both men look at you. "His name is Dirk." This guy looks familiar.

Dirk looks back at him and he smiles, holding out his hand nervously. "Jake."

Dirk takes his hand, and shakes it firmly.

It's nagging at your brain, and you can't stop yourself. "What's your last name?"

He looks at you and yep. There it is.

He looks a little like John. Ok, a lot like John. He could be John's twin.

"English. Funny, I know. The last name and the accent." He smiles slightly.

"It's ok. Our last name isn't common, either." Dirk shrugges, making Jake look at him. "What is it?"

"Strider."

The look on Jake's face changed into a more serious one. "Strider? As in, Dave Strider?" He's looking at you, and you have the nagging feeling to run.

Dirk looks at you. "You know him?"

You shake your head, but Jake answers aloud. "Not directly, but I've heard of him."

Your palms are sweaty, yet you give off a calm demeanor. You know what's coming. You knew he looked too familiar to not be related to him.

"So tell me. What happened between you and my cousin, John?"


	12. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Your excited! Very excited! Jake's timer went off and you'll be able to meet his soulmate. You bet she's pretty.

He had called you to tell you that he met them. He wanted to meet you at McDonalds for lunch so you could meet.

That's why you're waiting impatiently, foot bouncing and fingers tapping as you stare out the window. Where was he? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago.

Your mind wanders to his soulmate. Was she pretty? You think she will be.You don't even notice the blonde that sits by you until he taps at your shoulder and you almost jump out of your skin. "JESUS FUCK!"

"That's impolite." He says, crossing his arms. Who is this guy? Why is he here? What's up with his weird sunglasses?

Your expression must show your confusion, because he starts answering unasked questions. "I'm here with Jake. Right now he's outside talking with my lil' bro." He holds out his hand on the table. "I'm Dirk."

You roll your eyes and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." You smile. "So does that mean you met Jake's soulmate? How is she? Is she pretty?"

He smirks a familiar smile you wish you didn't recognize. "You tell me. You're looking at him."

You freeze, eyes going wide. You're pretty sure you stopped breathing, too. His soulmate was... A guy? Jake was gay?!?!?!

You're about to call him out on it when you see him enter, pulling someone you can't see. When you stand up to confront him, Dirk pulls you back down in your seat.

When you see who he's pulling along, you can feel your heart in your throat. You know what they're doing and you can't. You can't do this. Not now.

You think you might cry.

Dave must know what's going on. That must be why he was fighting Jake.

Bad idea. In no time, Jake had Dave's hands tied behind his back. Guess working at the zoo as the animal wrangler helps.

You try to get up again, but Jake glares at you to sit down. You look over at Dave, but you don't know if he's looking back. His stupid glasses are in the way.

Jake forces Dave to sit in front of you, and Jake sits beside him, facing Dirk.

"Now," Jake begins, "Dave would like to talk to you." He smiled and looked at him. Dave didn't move, nor talk. Jake pulled one of the ropes tighter, making Dave wince. "Ow geez! Alright!" Dave faced you, and with no emotion spit out a quick "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." You say flatly. "Now why don't we pretend we don't know eachother and-"

You're cut off by Jake's hands slamming down on the table. "No! John, I'm tired of you moping around! Work, then home! Then once a week for groceries! I'm tired of it!"

You slam your head down. You did not want to be here.

"And Dave," Dirk chimes in. "You've been just as bad. Only the club and at home. The one time you actually did something was with that Karkat kid."

You look up like you've been kicked. "Wait... You know Karkat?"

Dave turns away from you, and it's Dirk who speaks. "Apperently he hooked up with him one night."

"Hooked up?"

"He slept with him, John. They fucked." Jake simplified.

You're colapsing on the inside. "B-But... He's my best friend."

"And he was jealous. Regardless of the TiMER, you were falling in love."

No.... That can't be.... You were not falling in love.

Were you?

"You... Cheated on me?"

Dave looked at you, and you can feel daggers. "Cheated? I didn't know we were dating."

You growled. "You've got to be kidding me! The day I called to meet up? I called that a date! It was supposed to be a date!"

"Yeah. I thought it was an easy way to let me down about this girl you've been seeing."

"I HAVEN'T BEEN SEEING A GIRL!" You yell. Dirk's hand comes up to cover your mouth, and you can see people staring at you.

"We knew you'd get loud. And if you get loud, you argue instead of talk." Jake said, crossing his arms.

You cover your face with your hands and sigh. You knew you couldn't do this. What's the point if Dave-

"I'm sorry."

You look up, and Dave is facing you. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry, ok?" He sighed. "I shouldn't have ditched you at the park. And I should have told you what was going on. So I'm sorry."

You can't believe it. He's honestly apologizing. You're heart is fluttering.

"It's ok... Really. It was my fault too. I shouldn't have avoided you." You give him an apologetic smile, and he smiles back.

Jake stands, and Dirk follows. "Alright you kids. We're going to head out now. Gives us time to bond while you two talk it out." Jake says, taking Dirks hand. Dirk looks to Dave and smirks. "I won't be home tonight, ok?"

He nods and the two older boys head out the door. You watch them leave in Jake's truck before Dave grabs your hand and leads you out the door.

"Wait, Dave! Where are we going?" You ask.

"The TiMER shop."


	13. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Short bUT IMPORTANT CHAPTER!)

Your heart is pounding in your ears. Dave can't be serious. Is he going to get a TiMER? Just for you?

"No!" You pull your hand away from him and stop, making him look back at you in confusion.

"What? Why not? Isn't that what you wanted me to do from the beginning?"

You look away, because he's right. All you wanted him to do was get a TiMER. Is that still your goal? Wouldn't it be wonderful if he got one, and you are soulmates? That would make you extremely happy.

But what if he's not? What if he goes with some other guy? Maybe even Karkat? You'd be crushed.

You groan and lean against the McDonalds sign. "I don't know... I want to be happy, and you make me happy. But if you got one, and it was someone else, I'd be crushed."

Dave sighs and pulls you into a hug. "John, I know it will be you. I know it from the bottom of my heart."

"But what if it's not? I wouldn't want to know who my soulmate is! Dave I'd do something drastic like-"

You stop mid-sentence. "That's it. That's fucking it!" You light up and grab Dave's hand and start walking.

"What's it?" Dave asks, now being dragged along.

You look back, and he's on board with it as soon as he hears it.

"I'm getting my TiMER removed."


	14. Removed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update. ))

Driving would have been so much easier, but you didn't think about that. All you thought about was your happiness with Dave.

And Dave is backing you up 100 percent. He was on board as soon as you said it.

When you arrive, the woman behind the desk smiles. "Hello, John. It's good to see you." She says before looking at Dave. "Hm. You weren't kidding when you said 'narrowing down' were you?"

Before Dave can comment, you speak up. "Actually Tess, I'm here to get my timer removed."

Tess looked at you like you were crazy. "Are you sure John?" She said, and you nod quickly. You've never been more sure of anything in your whole life.

She tells you to hold on while she calls some higher ups explaining your case. About 5 minutes later, a man you didn't recognize calls for you to follow him, and you do just that.

He takes you to a room similar to the room you got your timer in, and tells you to sit with your arm up.

"Now John, I just want you to be absolutely certain. Once its removed, you can't get it again."

"Why?" Dave questions, and you forgot that he hasn't seen a timer installed.

"Removing it damages the skin and nerves, and you can't get the same reading from your non-dominant hand. Once it's gone, game over."

Dave looks at you, and you can tell he's worried behind his glasses. You just smile at him. "That's fine. I won't want or need one anymore."

The man, whose name tag reads 'Damien,' pulls out a device that looks like giant nail clippers. He slips the timer between the teeth and warns. "This is gonna hurt."

Before you have time to think, he's already pulled it off. Your body reacts with a yelp and a curse, jumping up and grabbing your wrist. Damien puts the clipper and your removed timer down before bandaging your wrists. "Alright, so cash or credit?"

 

You're not even five steps into your apartment before Dave has you locked in a kiss. You chuckle before breaking it, your arms around his waist and his around yours.

"John, I love you." Dave says to you, and you can feel your chest getting lighter and your stomach filling with butterflies. Butterflies you should not be getting.

"I love you too, Dave." You tell him before leaning up to kiss him.

Your kiss is blocked by his hand, and you look up at him with confusion. "What's wrong?" You muffle.

His hand is removed from your mouth and up to his glasses. He slowly removes them and you stare in wonder as red eyes blink against harsh light.

"Consider it a privilege. Hardly anybody has seen my eyes." He said and there it is, clear as day, the southern accent you swore up and down he had.

You pull him down for the deepest kiss you can muster up. You love him even more than you did five seconds ago.

It was Dave who broke the kiss this time. "Kinda hard to breathe, Egbert." He said with a smirk. You laugh slightly before pulling him to another kiss. You swear on your life you will never feel anything better than Dave's kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, I'm not dead! Actually I had writers block and work and moving and a lot of stuff came up. I'm sorry about the megapause in there. Thank you all for reading. ))


End file.
